


[芬威家族亲情向]Family

by bamboos



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, What-If
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboos/pseuds/bamboos
Summary: 芬威在费诺还很小的时候就娶了茵迪丝，于是她替代了费诺成长过程中的母亲形象。很多事情因此而不一样了。





	[芬威家族亲情向]Family

**Author's Note:**

> · 一发完，所有CP走官方BG，主要互动是费诺&芬国昐&费纳芬亲情向，以及费诺&茵迪丝。  
> · 说真的，我不是第一次看着“费诺&茵迪丝”质问自己“我特么到底在干啥”  
> · 已经OOC到了“作者压根不能确定这是否OOC以及OOC到什么程度”的领域，所以如果感到被雷了或者感到没有被雷请直白地告诉我，比心（

1  
一切事情开始于诺多族年轻的王子在提里安的街道上被一个精灵一把抓住手臂。  
不，确切来说，一切开始于费诺十岁那年，芬威续娶了茵迪丝。  
理论上讲，有那么一段时间费诺仍旧受着迷瑞尔和芬威的照料，又有那么几年，是芬威独自照顾自己的儿子。但那时费诺太小了，他记不得任何没有茵迪丝在的日子。从他有记忆开始，茵迪丝就是他的母亲，她会给他讲睡前故事，给他晚安吻，处理他膝盖上的擦伤，爱他，夸奖他，为他惊人的学习速度而骄傲。当费诺在三十岁那年送给她自己的第一件作品——一个如今看起来粗陋不堪的银手镯——的时候，茵迪丝高兴得几乎流下眼泪。她将那个拙劣的手镯戴在手腕上，逢人就炫耀一番，确保整个提里安城都知道她有多么骄傲。费诺制造出他的第一批宝石的那天晚上，茵迪丝和芬威手挽着手出现在露台上，凡是经过提里安那高大的宫殿，或是经过宫殿附近的街道的人，只要抬起头，都能看到那些宝石在星光下闪烁着蓝色与银色的火光。茵迪丝从此一直在盛大的节日和庆典上戴着那些宝石，她几乎没再戴过其他的首饰，无论它们有多么华美。费诺自然而然地称呼她为母亲，这一直是无比正常的事情。  
直到那天，当他正和诺丹妮尔谈论着自己的父母穿过提里安的街道时，一个精灵一把抓住了他的手臂。  
“迷瑞尔•希伦迪作为妻子的身份已经被遗忘、被取代了，现在难道她作为母亲的身份也要被窃夺？”对方怒气冲冲地叫喊，“她付出自己的生命孕育了一个儿子，而这个儿子给她的回报却是遗忘了她？”  
费诺是一个骄傲的、顽固的人，他迅速地将手抽了过来，昂起头怒视着对方。哪怕他的年纪仍旧在少年和成人之间，他的气势却分毫不比对面已经成年许久的精灵逊色。“你是谁？”他质问道，“你又有什么资格插手我和我母亲的事情？当心你的言辞！”  
“我曾是迷瑞尔的追求者，你只需要知道这点。我当然有资格指责你——一个遗忘了自己母亲的儿子！你难道认为迷瑞尔会愿意看到她的位置被完全取代，看到她的丈夫遗忘了她，她的儿子认了另一个女人作母亲？他们说她自己不愿离开曼督斯的神殿，那都是谎言！即使她要回归，如今以什么身份？至高王不能有两个妻子，诺多的王子不能有两个母亲！你们早已堵死了她回来的道路，而你，尤其是你！你认了旁人作母亲，因此你杀死了她两次！”  
“你叫什么名字？”诺丹妮尔问，她很是为费诺而不平，因此说出口的话分外不客气，“贸然诋毁一个人对母亲的爱是粗鲁而可耻的，而侮辱对方的同时甚至不敢说出自己的名字则是懦夫的行径。我希望你不至于两者兼备。”  
但费诺没有听对方的回答。他长久地怒视着对方，而后转身大步离去，诺丹妮尔则在狠狠瞪了那个陌生精灵一眼后紧追其后。她看到费诺拐过一个街角：不是往王宫，也不是他本要拜访的玛哈坦的住所。“你要去哪儿？”她问。  
“曼督斯的神殿。”他回答。  
曼督斯的神殿拒绝了他。  
没有生者进入过曼督斯的神殿，哪怕诺多的王子也不能例外。费诺站在黑色的石墙前，高声要求与自己的母亲对话，但得到的只有在神殿中穿行的迈雅们冷淡的回答，他们的语气是和曼督斯相同的冰冷：“生死不能够相通，直到死者从曼督斯的神殿中重生。”  
“那么，我要知道我的母亲，迷瑞尔•希伦迪何时能够重生。”费诺要求道。  
“我们不能够回答你这个问题，因这不仅仅取决于纳牟的意志，亦取决于灵魂的意愿。”  
“那么，为什么她还不肯归还？”费诺问道，“难道她自己不愿意回到生者的世界？为什么她不愿意？”  
那些迈雅们没有回答他。

 

2  
这感觉是错误的。  
茵迪丝当然是他的母亲。费诺知道茵迪丝毫无保留地爱他，尽管她和费诺没有任何血缘关系。费诺并不怕雷声，但在他有记忆的第一个雷雨之夜，他曾记得有静悄悄的脚步声在倾盆大雨中走到他的床边，检查他是否安睡。在他发明了他自己的字母的时候，茵迪丝第一个要求学习的不是她的名字，而是费诺的名字该如何拼写。他将要去跟随玛哈坦学习的前一天，茵迪丝连夜赶制了手艺精巧的护具，费诺好好地保存着它们，尽管那些手套和护腕对他来说已经太小了。如果这世界上有人可以成为费诺的母亲，那么茵迪丝比任何人都有资格这样宣称。  
——但是他的母亲是迷瑞尔。  
尽管他只从画像上见过她的模样，尽管他只在旁人的回忆里听说她的言行，尽管维拉们从未同意让他探访迷瑞尔。可迷瑞尔献出自己的生命来孕育了他，他消耗尽了迷瑞尔的精神和体力，而她心甘情愿地把自己的全部生命力献给了自己唯一的儿子。迷瑞尔没能够陪在费诺身边，看着他长大，这并不是她的过错。正相反，这是费诺自己的过错。他的出生杀死了他的母亲。  
因此这无论如何都是一场背叛。如果他真心诚意地将茵迪丝认作母亲——他早已经这样认为了——将会是对迷瑞尔的背叛。她作为妻子的身份已经被茵迪丝取代了，取代得那样迅速，对于精灵来说，十年的时间只是一眨眼。难道她作为母亲的身份也要被取代，难道她的丈夫娶了另外的女性为妻子还不够，她的儿子还要视除她以外的旁人为母亲？费诺不能忍受这种想法。  
可另一方面，如果他不承认茵迪丝，对茵迪丝又不公平。茵迪丝没有做错什么，没有伤害任何人。她只是像爱自己的儿子一样爱他，而费诺也的确是在她的爱中成长起来的。倘若他竟在长成之后拒绝、否认了这种爱对他的影响，那么这不仅仅是对茵迪丝的背叛，这甚至是对他自己的背叛。  
这其中没有两全的法子。同时认两个人为母亲是行不通的：如果迷瑞尔还在世，那么也许费诺可以达成这样的妥协，可迷瑞尔早已远离生者的世界，在没有经过她的允许、没有听过她的意见的时候这样做总感觉是种错误。自从他成年起，费诺就被困于这样的内心论辩之中。有时他陷入如此的困扰和愤怒，以至于他几乎恨他的父亲——为什么芬威能够在这样短短的时间里放下悲伤，续娶茵迪丝？为什么他能够坦然地享受茵迪丝给他带来的快乐和平静？为什么芬威和茵迪丝，甚至迷瑞尔都能够坦然地面对这场死亡，但是费诺——唯独费诺——却做不到？  
从那天之后，他对待茵迪丝仍旧一如往常。他亲密且恭敬地同她相处，如同任何一个儿子待自己的母亲；他将自己最珍视的宝物、最值得骄傲的作品献给她和芬威，但他无法再开口叫她“母亲”了。他无法抹去曾经听过的话语，而维拉也不肯告诉他迷瑞尔不愿回归的原因。  
如今每一次叫茵迪丝“母亲”，他都感到他在谋杀迷瑞尔。他尽力回避那些需要以这个词来称呼她的场合，但显然芬威和茵迪丝，还有很多其他的人都一定注意到了。  
诺丹妮尔知道这一切的原因，她什么也没说。芬威和茵迪丝也许知道、也许不知道其中的原因，但他们也什么都没说。这并没有让一切变得更容易些。  
费诺离开了提里安城。

 

3  
有很多年里，费诺不跟他们住在一起，而是四处探索阿门洲，要不然就忙着他最喜欢的各种巧艺与知识。他花费了许多年的世界跟随玛哈坦学习，直到他在制造上的技艺已经超过了玛哈坦，开始有人称呼他为诺多族最伟大的工匠。  
他很年轻就娶了诺丹妮尔，伟大的金属匠玛哈坦的女儿。他们的婚礼震动整个提里安：那是一场空前盛大的婚礼，甚至超过了芬威和茵迪丝的那一场，因为许多美丽的器物与装饰在芬威和茵迪丝结婚时还不存在，它们正是被费诺本人所发明。婚礼上的所有人都穿着华丽的盛装，而诺丹妮尔无法不去想到这些丝绸正是被迷瑞尔所创造。茵迪丝在婚礼上仍旧戴着她那一套透明的宝石所打造的首饰，那些费诺打磨出的第一批宝石在双圣树的光线下跳动着微弱的蓝色与银色的光芒，偶然间它们会捕捉罗瑞林的金色光芒，穿过这些透明宝石折射的金光让它们看起来像是燃烧着火焰。在这个盛大的庆典上，诺丹妮尔的心中充盈着爱情的喜悦，但当她的目光在丈夫与诺多王后之间游移的时候，她能够捕捉到每一个费诺应当喊出“母亲”却没喊的时刻，以及茵迪丝和芬威眉宇间一闪即逝的失落与忧伤。  
人们称呼她为智慧的诺丹妮尔。她只是将目光从他们身上移开，对每一个人露出新娘该有的甜蜜的微笑，装作一无所知。  
这没法解决问题。可她并不知道该如何解决这个问题。

“我觉得你该继续叫茵迪丝王后‘母亲’。”若干年后，当他们坐在Maitimo的小床前，诺丹妮尔悄声对费诺说，“你的母亲不会怪你的。”  
费诺看起来很惊讶，但没有不悦。“为什么现在突然说起这个？”他问，“那么久以来你从没提过这个话题，我以为你永远不打算提起了。”  
“我一直没提过，因为我不该对我不知道的事情发表意见。但现在我有了Maitimo，所以我知道了。”诺丹妮尔回答，充满爱意地凝望着儿子宁静的睡颜，“如果我处在相同的情境，我绝不会责怪我的儿子，我只希望他能够开心、能够不为这件事烦扰；我不在乎他称呼谁为母亲。如果是我留下了Maitimo——”  
“不。”费诺打断了她，“不要这样说，这不会发生。我不会允许。”  
“我只是假设——”诺丹妮尔用最温和的语气说，但费诺没让她说完。他近乎凶狠地吻她，将她向后推去，抵在墙上。他的嘴唇在颤抖，他的吻像是烈火，诺丹妮尔伸出双手拥抱这个吻，直到自己被火焰吞没。  
那之后她试图用更委婉的话语传达她所想要表达的：她爱她的儿子胜过一切，她愿意看到他们开开心心，不为任何事情所烦扰，她甚至会感谢那个代替她担任了母亲角色的另一个人。她确信费诺明白了她所想要传达的感情，但他对这个话题绝口不提，并禁止她提起。  
在那之后大部分的时间里，费诺仍旧远离提里安城，而居住于他们在提里安城北面山丘上的住所。但那之后他花了更多的时间留在提里安，将多出来的时间分给他的弟弟芬国昐。诺丹妮尔暗自期盼着他能够花更多的时间和茵迪丝在一起，但和芬国昐在一起也已经够好了。她相信她的丈夫总有一天能够和自己达成和解，总有一天他会坦然地接受茵迪丝作为他的母亲。  
这里是蒙福之地，他们将会有无限的时间。

 

4  
从芬国昐诞生的第一天——不，甚至更早，从得知茵迪丝怀孕的消息开始，费诺就恨这个弟弟。  
恨他如此容易。他恨芬国昐能够坦然地享受父母双方的爱，不用带任何愧疚和不安。他恨芬国昐有一个圆满的家庭，永远不需要承担和父母分离的苦痛。他恨芬国昐的降生使费诺自己处于一个如此尴尬的境地：如今芬威和茵迪丝有了他们自己的儿子，由他们两人的血脉结合诞出的另一个继承人。芬国昐的存在威胁着他的地位，无论在芬威和茵迪丝心中，还是在政治上的地位。  
恨他是如此容易。（他拒绝对自己承认那不是恨，是嫉妒。）  
但这怨恨只存在于他的心中，除他自己，甚至连诺丹妮尔都不知道这种感情。因为每当费诺看着襁褓中安睡的婴儿，看着歪歪扭扭向他扑过来的学步孩童，看着叫他哥哥的眼眸清亮的小孩子，他没法真正将这种恨意付诸言辞。因为爱芬国昐也如此容易，他那样漂亮可爱，比一般的孩子还要乖巧懂事得多——以至于当费诺有了自己的孩子之后，他为小孩子能够多么淘气而大吃一惊。当他自己一个人待在书房或工坊，陷入阴郁的沉思的时候，费诺有时希望芬国昐从未降生。可每次他真正看到自己的弟弟，看到那一头和芬威一模一样的黑发，那双和茵迪丝完全相同的明亮的蓝眼睛，他会自然地微笑起来，伸出手臂迎接他。  
毕竟芬国昐是他父亲和（他母亲）茵迪丝的孩子。也许在血缘上他们只是一半的兄弟，但那对于费诺来说，差不多就等同于百分之百的弟弟。

恨费诺本来应该是一件很自然的事情。  
因为费诺是一个如此出色、如此闪耀、如此天才的长兄。从记事时起，芬国昐的耳边就充斥着费诺的童年：费诺在这个年纪不仅能够自己走路，甚至已经开始到处跑了；费诺创造出了他自己的文字；费诺发明了打磨宝石的技术；费诺甚至在厨艺上都不输给最优秀的厨师；费诺了解阿门洲上的几乎每一棵树木；在芬国昐还不能命中二十米外的靶子的年纪，费诺已经是一名出色的弓箭手……  
倒不是说芬国昐自己没有得到过夸奖。总的来说，他是一个受到父母宠爱的孩子，也是受到诺多精灵爱戴的王子，但费诺实在太过出色，他将人们对于一个儿子或者对于一个诺多王子的期望抬高到了对于正常人来说显得不可思议的高度。芬国昐拼命地追逐着他曾树立下的榜样，装做自己没有因此而精疲力竭。但似乎不管他多么努力，费诺永远可以轻轻松松地将他抛在后面，费诺甚至没有和他竞争：他的哥哥只是正常地成长起来，以一种芬国昐竭尽全力仍旧无法抵达的速度。  
但是芬国昐一点也不恨费诺。  
他热烈地爱他的哥哥，因为所有人中，唯独明亮的、才华横溢的费诺给了他最多的赞扬和鼓励，唯独费诺忽视了所有他自己立下的标杆，而真心实意地觉得芬国昐已经足够优秀。他的哥哥慷慨地将自己的时间分给他，完全不在乎这些时间本可以用来做出更多杰出的发明。  
“哥哥？”芬国昐问，小心翼翼地穿过工坊的过道。  
费诺从一张硕大的设计图纸上抬起头来。“Arakano！”  
他招手示意芬国昐上前，将那张图纸展示给他看，那上面画着极为复杂的几何图样，由数百个小小的菱形组成。“我在研究一种折射结构，通过光线的多次内部反射与折射，再加上一点魔法，可以让它们最终映照出更明亮的光。”  
那张图纸对于眼下的芬国昐还太难看懂，他微微皱起眉，聚精会神地研究它，不愿意在哥哥面前表现出过于无知的样子。“……初始的光源在正中间。”最终他说，指向复杂的镜面所包裹着的中心空洞，那是这张图纸上他唯一确定的地方。  
“没错！”费诺说，尽管芬国昐觉得自己的评论明显得近乎愚蠢，但费诺听起来却兴致勃勃，“那正是最难的部分，因为如果我们用火焰作为光源，像蜡烛那样——它们会需要经常替换，而替换的通道留得太大会破坏周围的折射结构。我在考虑是否可以让它们吸收光源，然后在暗处发光，但这对材料的要求太高了。”他叹了口气，将图纸折叠起来放到一边，“我想也许我该把这个计划搁置几年，直到我找到合适的材料。你今天来又是为了什么？”  
“几个月后就是母亲的五百岁生日了。”芬国昐说，“我想……给她做一件礼物。你能指导我吗？”  
精灵们并不经常庆祝生日，毕竟他们能够活到永恒，过千百次生日到最后总会令人厌倦。但每满百岁的生日还是隆重的。“当然。”费诺说，扯过一张空白的草稿纸，“你打算做什么？”  
“首饰？”芬国昐问，“我只学了基础的工艺，还没有办法做太复杂的东西……也许手镯？”  
费诺顿了顿。他几乎可以肯定了，芬国昐不知道茵迪丝手腕上那只银手镯的出处——如果他知道，他不会制造出这样一个逼迫茵迪丝在两个儿子的手艺中进行抉择的情境。“戒指怎么样？”他建议道。  
他们一起在工坊里度过了大半个月，大部分时间由芬国昐动手，费诺在一边观察和指导。最后他们制作出了一枚精美的银戒指，造型像是一根花枝优雅地托着一颗小小的钻石。芬国昐兴奋地托着它反复打量，而费诺高兴得就像他自己的一项伟大发明终于付诸实践。“非常出色！”他骄傲地大声宣称，“Arakano，而你才只有三十七岁！”  
“你自己难道不是在三十岁的时候就打出了第一只手镯？”在他们旁边的一个工匠插嘴，“王后至今仍旧戴着的那只？”  
费诺怒视着他：“埃尔多，我警告过你不要——”  
他说到一半住了口，低头看芬国昐。但芬国昐脸上兴奋的表情已经垮了下去。“不要把我和你比较？”他低声说，“但这是无法避免的，哥哥。”  
费诺用力地盯着他——芬国昐垂着头，拒绝看他，于是费诺愤怒地盯着他头顶的发辫。“这不是无可避免的。”他有力地说，“不是。”

茵迪丝的生日庆典和平地度过了，她开心地接受了来自小儿子的礼物，把戒指戴在自己的右手上。那已经足以让芬国昐开心起来，将这件不开心的插曲抛之脑后——他成长过程中遭遇过太多类似的事情了，说真的，再多一件不算什么。  
几个月后，费诺发明了一种全新的灯。这种灯的光线明亮而柔和，一点点灯油和火焰足以让它们燃烧三天三夜。灯身用透明的水晶或玻璃制成，微弱的火光在灯内经过无数次折射，使它美得像一件艺术品。费诺宣称这种全新的灯是他给弟弟的生日礼物，芬国昐对此感到受宠若惊：那是他三十八岁的生日，那甚至不是什么值得庆祝的年纪。  
几个月后他才知道，被费诺灯迅速取代了的老式灯盏曾是那名叫埃尔多的工匠的得意作品。一年后他慢慢发现，人们不再那么频繁地将他和费诺相比较。而直到数百年后，他才真正将这几件事联系起来。  
恨费诺是不可能的事情。对芬国昐来说，费诺是他百分之百的哥哥。他一分一秒也没怀疑过这一点。

 

5  
当费诺大步走进马厩的时候，费纳芬站在马厩的门口，明显在等待着他。  
费诺最小的弟弟穿着那身褐色的骑装，但他还是个少年，刚长到费诺的胸口，这儿的马对他来说都太高了，显然费纳芬不可能是来这儿骑马。费诺停住脚步，好奇地打量他，并等待他先开口。费纳芬不像芬国昐那样乖巧懂事，但也绝对和淘气绝缘，他一向是个比同龄人更理智的孩子。  
“我能跟你一起去吗？”费纳芬问，“我今天下午没有课，作业已经写完了。父亲和母亲都不在，我问过哥哥——Arakano，他说我应该问你。”  
“你知道我要去哪吗？”费诺抱起手臂，好笑地问。  
费纳芬摇了摇头。“因为我不知道，所以我才想去。”  
“正常的逻辑应该是：因为我不知道，所以我想要知道。而你直接跳跃到了‘想要一起去’的程度？”  
“如果你愿意的话，我想陪你去。”  
“如果我不愿意呢？”费诺问。  
“那我只能去找Maitimo和Makalaure玩。”费纳芬平静地说，并不显得失望，“但我……”  
他犹豫了一下。“但你每次回来的时候显得很伤心。”  
费诺沉默了几秒，然后他伸手揉了揉费纳芬的金发，“你觉得你能让我不那么伤心吗？”他半开玩笑地问。  
“我知道我没法让你不那么伤心。”费纳芬说，“但我至少想知道你为什么会伤心。”  
费诺眯起眼睛，盯着他。被费诺盯着的感觉像是被强光灼烧，即使很多成年精灵也无法承受那火焰一般的灵魂的注视，费纳芬低下头去，不自在地挪了挪身子，在这段对话中，他头一次显得还像个小孩子。但他没说话，拒绝在长兄的目光下屈服并放弃。过了一段时间，费诺叹息了一声。  
“好吧。”他说，而后费纳芬突然被举到半空。他猝不及防地惊呼了一声，接着便落到了费诺那匹黑色骏马的马背上。费诺紧跟着翻身上马，一抖缰绳，骏马箭一般地飞奔了出去。  
费纳芬曾经见过好几次费诺骑马。但自己坐在马背上的感觉全然不一样：费诺的坐骑疾驰起来像一团风暴，扑面而来的狂风几乎吹得他睁不开眼。透过长长的睫毛，他看见道路两侧的树木如同一团团模糊的色块被他们甩在身后。这样的速度使得他们的路程显得格外短暂，当马儿慢慢地减速，最终小跑着停下的时候，他们已经站在罗瑞林的花园门前。  
费诺将马留在门口，径直走进罗瑞林。他们没有遇到伊丝缇，也没有遇到任何这儿的迈雅或侍女，但费诺看起来非常熟悉这里的路径，并不需要人指引。他穿过葱茏的树木，踏过开满白花的草地，跨过清澈的淙淙流水，最终来到一棵高大的梧桐树下。费纳芬紧跟在他身后，和他一起跪坐在梧桐树下沉睡着的女性精灵身边。  
他没见过这个精灵，但立刻知道了她是谁：迷瑞尔安恬地躺在长长的绿草之间，看起来完全像是在草地上睡着了。她的肌肤苍白如雪，但仍保持着生者一般的丰盈。费诺坐在那里，只是注视着她。费纳芬仔细地打量着迷瑞尔，将她相貌与衣着的所有细节铭记于心。然后他又转头去看费诺，他看起来像是已经完全迷失在自己的思绪中了。除了胸膛的起伏，他几乎一动不动，而费纳芬在这天国般平静安详的花园之中突然升起一股恐惧，仿佛他即将失去长兄，如同费诺失去自己的母亲。  
他们安安静静地在那里坐了不知道有多久，时间在这里似乎变得格外无足轻重。  
“有时候我会疑惑，为什么我还要来这里。”费诺悄声低语。费纳芬清清楚楚地听到了这些话语，然而不确定自己是否应该听到它们：在这片梦境一般的土地中，费诺说出的这些话比耳语还要更轻些。它们听起来更像是自言自语。  
“她不在这儿。她的灵魂在曼督斯的殿堂，她听不见我、看不见我，我亦如此。每一次我来到这儿，心中都清楚地知道，我所见到的不是我的母亲，只是她的躯体，一个已被灵魂抛弃的居所。”  
他轻轻地将迷瑞尔的一缕银发缠在指尖，又松开。它们柔顺地落回草地上。  
“然而这里是我所能够抵达的，最接近她的地方。”他轻声说。  
费纳芬不知道该说什么。然而他觉得自己必须说点什么。看见费诺——他的威严的、高大的、无所不能的长兄露出这样近乎脆弱的表情，几乎就像看到自己的父亲落泪一样让人难以忍受。“也许有一天，她会从曼督斯回来。”他说，朝费诺身边挪近了一点。  
“会吗？我不知道。”费诺说，但他伸出手来，将费纳芬揽进怀里。  
“我希望她会回来。”费纳芬用他所能做到的最笃定的语气说。  
有好一阵费诺什么也没说，费纳芬几乎要以为他又要陷入先前的沉默。而后他感到费诺轻轻吻了一下他的头顶。“谢谢，Ingoldo。”他的长兄轻声说。

 

6  
当茵迪丝的两个孩子完全长为成人的时候，米尔寇被释放了。  
费诺视他如仇寇，切齿痛恨他。他的儿子们和芬国昐都听从他的意见，几乎从不同米尔寇来往。唯有费纳芬认为在未听取过双方的意见之前草率地下定论是不合理的，因此只有他和他的家族愿意接纳米尔寇，向他学习技艺。费诺为此十分愤怒，他带着剑闯进费纳芬的家门，同他大吵了一架。那还是两兄弟之间第一次爆发出这样激烈的争吵，整个提里安城都为此而不安，有一阵时间，似乎诺多族的分裂就要开始了。  
直到米尔寇开始宣称费诺从他那里偷师过技艺。  
费纳芬花了点心思找到这些流言的源头，然后客客气气、礼数十足地将米尔寇请出了门，同他断绝了一切的往来。然后他去拜访了费诺，在心里准备了好几套道歉的说辞，一句都没用上——费诺满手沾着水晶和钻石的粉尘，高兴地一把拽过他，把费纳芬的袖口染得亮晶晶的，“Ingoldo！你来得正好。我在试图用一种容器来捕捉光——我觉得我很接近了。来看！对了，你有没有记得带给我Artanis的头发？”  
他们和好如初，然而米尔寇仍旧留在诺多族之间。那些曾经试图挑拨兄弟间关系的流言悄无声息地消失了，像是从来没出现过，费诺和芬国昐可能甚至未曾注意到它们。然而，随着时日推移，诺多精灵开始抱怨和反对诸神。费纳芬能够感到一股向往广大疆域与自由的渴望在人民中升起，而尤以他的长兄为甚。尽管他自幼一直钦慕着费诺那种火焰般的激情与炽烈，但如今这股火焰仿佛蒙上了令人不安的阴影。费诺比任何人都更厌恨维拉，更不信任他们，而费纳芬想想那些他前往罗瑞安花园的旅程，想想那些他在曼督斯神殿前收到的一次又一次的拒绝，感觉自己能猜到一部分的原因。  
但这多少感觉像是个他和长兄之间的秘密，因此当伊洱雯满怀忧愁地跟他提起这件事的时候，费纳芬欲言又止，最后只能将妻子搂进怀中，安抚地吻一吻她的额头。“下次见到长兄，我会跟他谈谈这件事的。虽然我想他也许不会听我的话。”  
“不必了。”他美丽的妻子说，“尽管我不那么了解费诺，我也知道这将是徒劳无益的。”  
她迟疑了一下。“你必定已经知道了，有些人说其他的家族在偷偷地铸造武器。”  
“如果连你都相信了这些传言，”费纳芬震惊地说，“那么我们家族之间的裂痕必定已经比我想象得更深了。”  
“我从前不信！我宁可我不相信，但已经有人带着盾牌上街了。”伊洱雯说，“如果你说你的兄长不会将剑锋指向你，那么我完全信任你的判断，可哪怕他们没有恶意，至少他们也没能很好地管住自己的臣民。我知道你爱和平，我因此而爱你，Ingoldo，但我不愿我的孩子们面对危险而毫无准备。”  
费纳芬在伊洱雯长长的银发上印下一吻，他想起自己童年时费诺曾这样吻过他的发顶，那如今回想起来像个遥远的梦境。“如果这能让你安心，那么我会下令铸造兵器。”他许诺道，“但我哥哥的刀剑永远只会指向敌人。我们的也是一样。”  
“我只希望你的哥哥不要弄错了到底谁才是敌人！”伊洱雯说。  
费纳芬没法回答她。

 

7  
费纳芬终于走进房间的时候芬国昐松了一口气。  
费诺明显处于一种烦躁不安的情绪之中，芬国昐无法确定这种情绪是从何而来——因为米尔寇仍旧在诺多中施展他的骗术？因为即使芬威似乎都被他的话语所动摇？因为诺多精灵之间越来越紧张不安的氛围，还是因为最近有些关于迷瑞尔的言论似乎重又悄然出现？但显然还有另一些事情使费诺焦躁而刻薄。他不断在室内踱着步，同时一言不发。芬国昐从不觉得费诺真的会想要伤害他，但他觉得这大概是费诺最接近于想要拿剑指着谁的时刻了。费纳芬的到来似乎打破了这种过于紧张的气氛，但下一刻他的希望就落了空。  
“你来晚了。”费诺阴沉地说，“忙着打造那些你藏起来的兵器？”  
费纳芬走进来的时候脸上还挂着微笑，他显然没有预料到费诺会以这样一句话来迎接他，几乎在原地僵住了。而芬国昐感觉几乎像是被人当胸揍了一拳。“我还以为，不管米尔寇施展什么把戏，至少他企图分裂我们兄弟的阴谋是失败了的。”他说，气得声音发颤，“你真的认为我们是在防备你吗，哥哥？”  
“我怎么能知道？”费诺说，但他的语气平息了一点，“鉴于米尔寇刚刚亲自上门，提醒我维林诺对我来说是个多么不安全的地方。”  
——所以这就是他格外糟糕的情绪的来源。芬国昐立刻全然理解了，但这不意味着他就消了气。“所以你把火撒到我们身上？”他挑起眉问。  
费诺看看还站在门口，一句话也没说的费纳芬，又转头看了看芬国昐。他看起来的确有点愧疚。“我不是那个意思。”他说，向费纳芬招了招手，示意他走近前来。  
对于绝大部分精灵来说，那就是能从费诺那里得到的最好的道歉了，尤其近些年来，他越来越骄傲、越来越一意孤行，最终连诺丹妮尔都很少能够规劝他。可对于芬国昐这还不够：从小他的哥哥一旦犯错，总有向他坦然道歉的气量。近年来他们兄弟逐渐疏远，但被费诺宠爱着长大的习惯是很难消失的。“就只这样吗？”他追问。  
费诺深深地吸了口气，像是在下一个艰难的决心。“当然不，我叫你们来还有另外的事。”他说，而后他突然从外袍的口袋里掏出两个小小的袋子，将它们分别抛向芬国昐和费纳芬。  
两人都敏捷地在空中接住了那个小袋子，它看起来是黑色的天鹅绒织成的，纹路中却又隐约透着银丝，比芬国昐所见过的任何布料都更坚固。里面装着的是什么轻巧而坚硬的东西，当芬国昐还在研究布料的质地的时候，费纳芬松开了袋口的绳结，美丽的光辉从里面透了出来。  
芬国昐完完全全地僵住了。  
这不是——这不可能是——  
但从费纳芬指缝间放射出的无疑是精灵宝钻的光辉。它甚至比双圣树的光辉还更美、更为明亮，因为在它内部是浓缩了的至为纯洁的光。他的手指变得不听使唤，花了不少时间，他才颤抖着扯开自己那个袋子的绳结。  
另一颗宝钻被包裹在其中。  
芬国昐曾近距离地欣赏、赞叹过它的美丽，但每一次看它，这种光辉的美仍旧震撼心灵。而且，近年来，他见到它们的机会越来越少了——费诺对宝钻的爱越来越炽烈，对维拉的防备则越来越重。他一度会在宴会上佩戴它们，如今已经不愿再那样做了，他不愿将宝钻暴露于维拉们的注视之下。如今它们被深锁在提里安王宫的宝库中，能够见到它们的只有费诺的父亲、妻子和儿子们。如果茵迪丝、芬国昐或费纳芬要求了，费诺也许会同意给他们看，但他们从未这样要求过。  
“我不明白。”费纳芬低声说，芬国昐从震惊中苏醒，看到他弟弟双手捧着那颗宝钻，几乎手足无措，“我不明白。”  
“就在昨天，米尔寇来找我，他花言巧语地试图欺骗我，说他打算帮助我们逃离这片土地，渡过大海，重新回到属于我们的贝尔兰。但他太心急、也说得太过火了。我看出他心中并没有丝毫的真诚与友谊，只有对宝钻的贪欲。”  
“你拒绝了他。”费纳芬说。  
“我当着他的面摔上了门。”费诺哼笑一声，里面多少有些后怕，但也不乏得意，“但他至少有一句话说对了：宝钻在提里安城并不是安全的。我知道他对宝钻势在必得，总有一日他会回归，而我不指望宝库大门上的锁链和机关能够阻止他！因此这是最好的办法。”他示意了一下芬国昐和费纳芬手上的小袋子，“我们三人各自保管一颗宝钻——但你们要发誓绝对保守秘密，不能够让任何人知道它在你们的手中。我可不想米尔寇在你们的家门前也挨个逛一圈。”  
芬国昐慢慢地将黑丝绒袋子上的系绳重新拉紧。他仍旧感觉好像在做梦。“你把它给了我们。”他喃喃低语。  
费诺瞪了他一眼，但他看起来并不真的生气，“我没有把它们‘给’你们。我只是要求你们为我暂时保管一下。好好保护它。”  
“我会的。”芬国昐说。精灵宝钻在他手中那样轻，但他捧着那个小袋子的手在颤抖，好像捧着他兄长的一片灵魂——不，也许他确实捧着他兄长的一片灵魂。“我会不惜代价保护它，哪怕用我的生命。”  
费诺这次是真的在怒视他了。  
“我会很高兴你不惜代价保护它。”他说，“ **除了** 你的生命。”

 

8  
至少在那之后，梅斯罗斯可以假装父亲不在宴席上佩戴宝钻是因为它们中的两颗在两位叔父手中，而不是因为他的父亲如此厌恨维拉，以至于在最欢乐的时刻都不肯让祂们看到宝钻的光辉。  
遗憾的是，这是个他无法和人分享的念头——倒不是说分享了就有什么益处，因为他自己都知道这是种徒劳无益的安慰。当盛宴开始后，他从父母的身边溜走，和芬巩一起寻了个观众席的后排角落欣赏梅格洛尔的歌声。过了片刻芬罗德、特刚和格洛芬德尔加入了他们，梅斯罗斯把眼睛从芬巩身上扯下来，立刻意识到他们看起来都不太开心，甚至包括格洛芬德尔。  
格洛芬德尔不开心可真是太少见了。  
“发生了什么？”他问，心里熟练地从“自己父亲当众殴打米尔寇”开始列出长达上百条的意外状况清单——感谢带了六个弟弟加一个侄子留下的丰富育儿经验——但清单刚列到卡兰希尔，还没抵达库路芬，芬罗德已经回答了。  
“祖父和祖母提前离场了。”  
“为什么？”芬巩从梅斯罗斯身后探出头问。无论怎么想，如果有人提前离场，那也该是费诺，而不是芬威，尤其不会是茵迪丝。  
特刚掰断了一根糖果棒，但没回答，就连芬罗德都出现了罕见的迟疑。最后还是与他们没有直接亲属关系的格洛芬德尔小心地填补上了谈话的空白：“宴会上有些……关于迷瑞尔的言辞。”  
尽管他们的父亲彼此关系亲密，但迷瑞尔仍旧或多或少是个禁忌的话题。梅斯罗斯低低咒骂一声，“我不知道他们居然已经如此放肆了。父亲居然允许？”  
迷瑞尔的许多亲族留在了中土，但也有一些亲族随同芬威来到了阿门洲定居——并不是他们所有人都对芬威的再婚感到满意。他们中的许多人对费诺效忠，因此大部分时间里，费诺仍能够控制他们的言行，但随着米尔寇的游说逐渐在诺多中引起骚动，这一小群人甚至对费诺也出现了怨言。梅斯罗斯早已注意到这件事，但费诺不愿处置他们，他也只好装作没看见。  
“我父亲把他劝住了。”特刚心不在焉地嚼着糖果棒的断茬说，“祖父和祖母提前离席就是为了不在宴会上引起冲突和争执——他完全可以等回去再发落他们。”  
梅斯罗斯摇摇头：“父亲才没耐心等那么久。”  
他站起身来，就要去寻自己的父亲。  
就在那时，双圣树的光骤然熄灭。突如其来的黑暗降临了。  
维林诺的精灵们并非没有见过黑暗。梅斯罗斯曾跟随父亲在夜间的森林间散步，也同库路芬一道在深邃的矿洞中寻找宝石。但没有一种黑暗能和这相比，没有一丝一毫的光线能够刺透他们周遭实体一般浓厚的黑暗，梅斯罗斯在绝望中抬头寻找，但就连瓦尔妲的星辰都不见丝毫踪影。他在一片混乱与喧闹中紧紧握住芬巩的手，芬巩也紧紧抓住他。  
梅格洛尔天籁般的乐声停了。梅斯罗斯的心跳几乎跟着停了——幸好片刻之后熟悉的歌声重新响起，他温柔的弟弟换了一首歌，歌唱着安慰、宁静与希望，试图平息周遭的恐慌。但梅斯罗斯听得出在强作镇静的歌声下，梅格洛尔也在害怕。  
他的弟弟在害怕。另外的弟弟们还不知道在哪里——他一手拉着芬巩，一手拉着芬罗德，用力挤过人群，试图寻找梅格洛尔，但他们离他太远了，挤在中间的听众和缠绕着他们的黑暗混在一起，变成一团无法穿透的稠密的屏障——  
然后在黑暗的中央亮起了两点星光。  
美丽而柔和的白光溶解了黑暗，就像阳光溶解雾气。梅斯罗斯奋力朝那一点光挤去，看到它们逐渐变大、变强，在庞大的黑影中创造出一方光的孤岛。在光的中央，他的父亲右手握着芬国昐的手，右手握着费纳芬的手。他们三个一同托举起两颗精灵宝钻，如同捧着两颗明亮的星辰。

 

9  
维拉们的判决圈陷入死一般的沉寂。费诺愤恨地拒绝了雅凡娜的要求之后，便不再说话，他紧紧地握着手中的精灵宝钻，充满警戒与愤怒地四下环顾，仿佛自己被敌人所包围。环绕着他们的维拉也默不作声，直到曼威再次开口：“芬威的儿子们，芬国昐和费纳芬，你们也曾是宝钻的持有者。说出你们的意见，你们将会追随他，抑或劝诫他？”  
芬国昐和费纳芬对视一眼。芬国昐率先上前一步，向曼威和瓦尔妲深深地行礼。“大能者们，也许你们的眼睛能够穿越时间和空间，看到对整个世界最好、最智慧的做法，但请原谅我们的眼睛只能最先落到亲人的身上！不，我绝不会、也绝不能说服我的兄长打碎宝钻，哪怕他自愿这样做，我也要劝阻他。尽管失去了双圣树，我们仍旧有许多其他的光，星光、火光和来自我兄长之手的费诺灯足以点亮提里安的街道。但如果我以这种方式失去了我的兄长，也许我们将不再有办法重新得回他了——那给整个诺多带来的痛苦将会比失去双圣树还更深重。”  
他说到一半的时候，费诺开始惊讶地盯着他。这惊讶多少让芬国昐有点受伤——难道费诺真的相信他的弟弟们会愿意劝他献出宝钻，劝他打碎自己的一部分存在？但是当他说完之后，费诺的姿态首次放松了下来，好像在群敌环伺中，他突然意识到自己仍有援军。  
他们不是你的敌人！费纳芬悲伤地想。但他没有说出来，这对于他即将要讲的话没有丝毫助益。他上前一步，向众维拉行礼。  
“当米尔寇首次被释放的时候，是我的兄长最先意识到了他外表下潜藏的诡诈。当所有人都沉浸于阿门洲的欢乐之中时，也只有我的兄长设法保存下来了双圣树的光亮。倘若不是如此，今日提里安城的苦难将会更为深重，双圣树的光辉也将永远不复存在。而作为回报，我的兄长被要求打碎他最伟大的作品，打碎他一部分心与灵魂。我不认为这是公正的判决。”  
他们的话语远比费诺更为礼貌和恭敬，但其中的坚决是同样的，于是维拉们知道，双圣树的光辉已经无可挽回。妮娜起身走上依希洛哈，用她的泪水哀悼圣树。费诺带着得胜的傲慢望了曼威一眼，但即使是他也无法对于双圣树熄灭的悲剧说出更刻薄的言辞。他转身离去，却在判决圈的外围遇到了从提里安王宫赶来的信使。他们熟悉的那位芬威的侍从几乎是跌下了马，芬国昐和费诺合力将他接住，才没有让他摔落到地面上。“发生了什么？”费诺大声问，心中升起在黑暗降临时都没有过的恐惧。  
“米尔寇携带着黑暗向北袭来。”信使说，声音颤抖，“那是令人可畏的黑暗，唯有至高王芬威没有逃跑，他站在宫殿的门前迎战米尔寇……而米尔寇……杀害了他。他闯进宝库，将所有的珍宝掠夺一空……”  
但费诺没有继续听他说下去。他愤怒地跳起来，高声诅咒米尔寇，将他命名为魔苟斯，“宇宙的黑暗大敌”。在至深的狂怒与哀痛中他的言辞几乎盖过了信使虚弱而破碎的诉说，但仍旧围在信使身边的芬国昐和费纳芬仍旧听到了后半部分的内容，“他只得到了一颗宝钻。所以他追赶我们，袭击了茵迪丝王后，想从她那里获得另外两颗宝钻的下落……”  
费诺在即将开始诅咒曼威之前停住了。他猛地转过身来，张开口，但先前炽热的言语好像骤然熄灭，他甚至问不出那一个简单的问题。幸好信使继续了下去：“那时他看到了远处亮起的另外两颗宝钻的光辉。他丢下她，逃跑了……她受了重伤。”  
“但还活着？”费纳芬颤抖着问。  
信使点了点头。  
费诺一言不发，拔足狂奔，冲进黑暗之中，将两颗宝钻遗忘在身后。芬国昐和费纳芬紧随他身后，但他们直到进入提里安王宫才终于追上他。王宫大门已经成为一片焦黑的废墟，当芬国昐和费纳芬追近了，他们才发现费诺停下只是因为他无法在黑暗中辨识道路——倒塌下来的废墟阻隔了原先宽敞的通路，如今进入王宫只能翻过大片的残砖断瓦。当宝钻的光芒在他身后逐渐亮起，费诺转过身，朝着他们伸出手来。  
芬国昐和费纳芬无言地把宝钻交还给他。他们跟在费诺后面穿过废墟中留下的狭窄通路，朝着大致保持完整的后殿走去——根据信使的说法，他们所能召集到的一切医师如今都正在后殿中忙碌地治疗茵迪丝。“接下来你打算怎么办？”费纳芬低声问。  
芬国昐有时钦佩弟弟的勇气。这个问题也萦绕在他自己心头，但他不敢问：他不知道如今近乎疯狂的费诺会给出怎样的答案。  
“我们需要新的武器。”费诺说，握紧了拳头，宝钻在他手中绽放出耀眼的白光，“我们要向魔苟斯复仇。”

 

10  
有人轻轻推他的肩膀。  
费诺猛地弹坐起身，一只手下意识地伸向身边长剑的剑柄。“父亲！”卡兰希尔叫道，敏捷地往后连跳两大步。  
“Moryo！……抱歉。”费诺放下新出炉的那柄剑——剑锋明亮得仿佛由纯粹的光构成——揉了揉眼睛，“我睡了多久？”  
“我们只知道你进工坊已经四天了。”卡兰希尔说，“祖母醒了，她想见你——”  
他的话都没来得及说完，费诺已经飞跑出去了。他一步三级地奔过楼梯，直到二楼的楼梯口才放缓了脚步。走廊里一片寂静，医师们显然已经照料过茵迪丝的伤口，并已离开了，费诺只听见梅格洛尔音乐般的声音透过房门隐约传出来。  
“提里安城大部分的事情由母亲和阿奈瑞叔母接管了。梅斯罗斯和芬巩在整备军队，芬国昐叔父在和维拉谈判，费纳芬叔父还在澳阔隆迪，芬罗德和他在一起。父亲在——”  
“我在这儿。”费诺说，推开了门。  
茵迪丝倚在枕头上，正偏头望着梅格洛尔，当费诺进来时，她抬头对他微笑。她的肤色苍白如雪，连嘴唇上都不带多少血色。她的蓝眼睛困倦而疲惫，哪怕在四壁灯光的映照下也显得黯淡。但她还活着。她还活着。  
梅格洛尔迅速地让开床边的位置，费诺大步走近床前，双手握住茵迪丝冰冷的手，将自己的额头抵在她的手背上。  
“我在这儿。母亲。”

也许迷瑞尔仍旧会为此而责怪他。叫出这个称呼的时候费诺心中仍旧坠着对迷瑞尔的愧疚——也许他将永远无法放下这种愧疚，直到他终于同自己的亲生母亲得以对面交谈的那日。  
但他已经经历过一次失去母亲。他绝不会再失去第二次。

END.


End file.
